


Something New

by emeraldlilie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awakening Love, F/M, Ficlet, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: Marinette is awake, Chat is on patrol, they have a talk.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to kill time before the new season, I also like Chat seeing how Marinette acts when Adrien isn't around.

Marinette leaned against the railing on her balcony looking out over her city at night. The warm summer wind played with her hair and she smelled the fragrance of the flowers from the gardens below. All was peaceful and she made to turn in for the night when movement caught her eye. She grinned to herself, just like a cat to be prowling around at night, Chat Noir was making a round of the city, leaping from roof top to roof top. Marinette watched his course, staying alert for any disturbances. It took her a moment to realize he was headed her way, though she could tell he was still on patrol, scanning the streets and horizon at the same time. It was with a majestic leap that he landed on the roof above her, making to leap again before noticing her staring up at him. She couldn’t deny to herself that in a situation like this he really did seem impressive. Realizing they’d been staring at each other for a few seconds without movement she raised her hand and waved weakly up at him, not quite sure why her face felt warm.

Chat Noir couldn’t help but be momentarily struck mute, since when did Marinette have eyes that blue, or look at anyone like that, let alone him? He cleared his throat and relaxed his stance, straightening and bowing to her.

“We meet again Princess.” He watched the thoughts rush across her face, all of her emotions there for anyone to see. She shook her head, a small laugh slipping through her smile.

“I live here silly kitty.” He grinned, he like her wit.

“That you do.” He took a look around for any happenings and finding none jumped from the roof to the rail beside her.

“Anything happening tonight?” She leaned back over the rail, looking past the rooftop and lights, her body inches from him. Chat found it hard to respond for a moment, he’d never seen Marinette this relaxed before, this calm and easy to communicate with. She turned her face toward him and he sucked in a breath.

“Chat Noir?”

“No. No Paris is all quiet tonight.”

“Paris is never quiet.” She smiled at him, her eyelids dropping shut. Cutting out all the sights she listened to the cars in the streets, music mixing and blending from clubs and cafes, the mass of people mere streets away still out for the night. She opened her eyes to find that mass of green staring at her, really looking. She’d only seen him look at Ladybug like that, and without her mask to shield her she wasn’t quite sure what to do. She backed away from the rail, not catching the yawn that escaped her, heat flooding her face again as Chat Noir silently looked at her, tilting his head to the side as though he’d just discovered something brand new.

He smiled and stood on the rail.

“You should go in now Princess, get some sleep, morning will be here before you know it.”

There was a playful smirk on her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
“And what about you?”

“Ah Princess, Chats are nocturnal.” And with a leap he was on the next roof, trying to focus on patrol. He was more that halfway up the street before he looked back. His breath catching when he saw Marinette was still there, wide blue eyes watching his progress, pink blush in her cheeks, that was definitely something new.

~ fin ~


End file.
